Aparentar
by Bet-sama
Summary: Ryoma le pidió aparentar una relación, y Sakuno aceptó. Sin embargo, ahora hay más sentimientos en juego. -M- (Two-shots Project)


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Prince of Tennis me pertenece.

Advertencia: Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. (M: Muture content)

* * *

><p><strong>Aparentar<strong>

Sintió su mirada sobre ella una vez más.

Quiso poner atención a la clase frente a ella, pero una vez más sus pensamientos volaron en dirección distinta. El profesor volvería a preguntarle cualquier parte del libro que descansaba sobre la carpeta, con la sola intención de hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a la clase. Quería seguir los distintos nombres de los héroes de historia que relataban, pero por más que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse. Esa intensa e incesante mirada, acabarían por deshacerla de a pocos. Se sentía tan nerviosa que pensó en pararse y excusarse para usar el baño.

Sin embargo, él la seguiría.

No sabía que era peor, esperar incómodamente el fin de la clase para dirigirse a casa, o llevar a cabo el pedido de su mente: escapar lo antes posible con sus pertenencias. Quería ser capaz de soportar la vergüenza de pararse y decirle al profesor que no se sentía bien, no sería una mentira después de todo. El estómago comenzó a hacerle cosquillas como si se tratara de mariposas. Exactamente eso eran, mariposas indeseables que merodeaban dentro de su cuerpo con el afán de contrarrestar sus pensamientos ante la insistente mirada.

La mirada de Echizen Ryoma la ponía sumamente nerviosa.

"Señorita Ryuzaki. ¿Se siente bien?"

Se sobresaltó al notar como la figura del profesor invadió su cambo de visión. Su mente por fin hizo conexión necesaria para deshacerse de los pensamientos anteriores, y centrarse en los ojos incisivos del hombre mayor. Estaba completamente perdida.

"S-Si" – Respondió vacilante al morderse el labio inferior.

"Entonces ¿Me da permiso para seguir con la clase?" – Preguntó en tono irónico al menear el libro que llevaba en una mano.

"Prosiga, profesor" – Dijo tímidamente ante las palabras que sólo alimentaban su inseguridad.

"Señorita Ryuzaki. Estoy en todo el derecho de hacerle una pregunta de la lección, pero creo que no se encuentra en condiciones de responder"

"L-Lo siento"

"¿Cree usted que ir al baño y refrescarse acabaría con su aburrimiento?"

Risas no se hicieron esperar entre los demás estudiantes que observaban interesados el intercambio de palabras, mejor dicho, la llamada de atención que recibía su compañera. Varios murmullos de burlas fueran intercambiadas.

"No volverá a suceder" – Respondió en una voz que pareció una súplica. – "Deseo escuchar su clase"

"¿Segura?"

"Si"

"Ryuzaki" – Suspiró su apellido. – "Vaya al baño y vuelva cuando se sienta mejor"

Quiso contradecirlo y pedirle quedarse en el salón de clase, pero lo vio caminar hacia el lado del pizarrón. No le dio tiempo a decir algo cuando la invitó a salir, casi apuntándole directamente hacia la puerta. La salida era la única barrera que existía para que se perdiera nuevamente en el abismo.

Un abismo demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.

Suspiró hondamente al levantarse de su asiento y caminar lo más segura posible hasta la salida. Hizo una reverencia a la clase antes de abrir la puerta y cerrarla nuevamente una vez afuera. Sintió que la cabeza le pesaba, los puños se contrajeron a ambos lados al escuchar algunas risas del otro lado, y de repente se sintió cansada.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿A dónde iría? En cualquier parte él la encontraría.

Miró hacia ambos lados y no hubo nadie que le dijera que hacer. El pasillo estaba completamente vacío. A esas horas antes de almuerzo, todos los alumnos se encontraban en clases y sólo llegaban las voces provenientes del área de atletismo, situado al otro lado de la ventana. La escuela era enorme, y sus hábitos muy limitados. No tenía otro sitio más al cual dirigirse. Tal vez, sería buena idea ir al baño. Estaban separados de todos modos… uno para hombres y otro para mujeres. Si. Tal vez sería buena idea.

Empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo, muy cerca de la ventana para ver las actividades realizadas en la clase de atletismo. Seguramente ella desarrollaría lo mismo el siguiente día. Calentamiento en la clase de atletismo antes de sus clases particulares de tennis… ¡Oh dios! Lo olvidó completamente. De nada serviría esconderse de él, si lo vería al día siguiente, a la hora se siempre, en el mismo lugar. Era su profesor particular de tennis, no había alguien mejor que él en ese aspecto.

Caminó a paso rápido hasta el baño, identificó la imagen rosada, para saber que se dirigía al adecuado, y entró. Había tres baños compartidos al frente de la zona de lavados y un gran espejo. Suspiró al notar que tendría al menos ese tiempo a solas. Se acercó hacia el grifo de agua para refrescarse como le ordenó el profesor. No se veía soñolienta, pero si cansada, su reflejo no le mentía. La imagen era de una adolescente de diecisiete años, esbelta figura, cabello largo y recogido en una coleta al costado. Salió tan apurada del apartamento que no tuvo tiempo de hacer sus dos trenzas. Se veía tan rara sin ellas, más no desagradable. Una muchacha normal, común y corriente.

La muchacha que aparentaba ser la novia del capitán del club de tennis de preparatoria: Ryoma Echizen.

Cada vez que recordaba ese detalle, su piel se erizaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Siempre soñó con convertirse en algo más para Ryoma, y no simplemente la persona que lo veía desde lejos, pensando que él voltearía la mirada hacia ella, y le diría que se quedara a su lado. Era una perfecta escena que se desvanecía cada vez que él se iba, le daba la espalda una vez que terminaban de… ¡No quería pensarlo!

¿Qué debería hacer?

Abrió el grifo, dejó que el agua se perdiera entre sus dedos y empezó a echarse agua sobre el rostro. El frío tendría que terminar con aquellos recuerdos, que una y otra vez, le decían que no merecía seguir con aquella situación, que se dejara de jugar a la novia de Ryoma, que se olvidara de los sentimientos que seguían aún dentro de ella, y sobretodo, que terminara esa relación temporal que no tenía objetivo. Él la olvidaría una vez que acabaran la escuela, y ella quedaría igual como comenzó. Con nada.

Cerró el grifo de agua, respiró agitadamente ante la falta de aire, ya que ante todo el remolino de pensamientos, su cerebro olvidó respirar. Aún con los ojos cerrados se sostuvo del lavado, repasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios ante la frescura del agua. Pensó nuevamente que se trataba de una relación enfermiza, y lo era; Sin embargo, se sentía tan bien cuando la tomaba entre sus brazos y la hacía ver estrellas cada vez que su cuerpo reaccionaba a él… Esa relación era el abismo al cual ella caía una y otra vez.

Después de refrescarse, abrió los ojos, y casi dio un salto atrás ante lo que vio.

"¡Ryoma-kun!" – Exclamó ante el reflejo del hombre detrás de ella.

"¿Estás segura que no entraste al baño de hombres?"

"C-Claro que no… estoy segura que entré…"

"Ya lo sé, Sakuno" – Respondió ante una media sonrisa burlona.

"¡No puedes estar aquí!" – Se alertó de inmediato al mirar nerviosa hacia ambos lados y dirigirse hacia el dispensador de toallas descartables para secarse el rostro. – "Algún alumno podría entrar"

"El pasillo estaba vacío"

"Igual está prohibido que un hombre entre al baño de mujeres" – Dijo rápidamente al desechar la toalla. – "Sabes que eso podría traer…"

"Da igual si nos ven"

Casi dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentir los brazos de Ryoma enroscándose por su cintura, la cogió fuertemente cuando dio la vuelta para encararlo y sacarlo de ahí a la fuerza. Tendrían problemas si alguien los viera juntos en ese lugar, pero cualquier queja quedó atorada en su garganta por la cercanía del muchacho, su respiración profunda tocándole el rostro, y sobretodo la presencia varonil que calaba sus sentidos.

"Ryoma-kun…" – Suspiró su nombre.

"Nadie entrará" – Dijo muy seguro al estar al nivel de sus labios, aunque para eso tuvo que descender más de una cabeza.

"¿Ehh?" – Se sobresaltó al alejar unos centímetros su rostro pero sin lograr separarse de él. La asía fuertemente de la cintura. – "Estás en el baño de mujeres" – Le reprochó.

"Cuando entras por equivocación al de hombres sólo te disculpas, así que puedo hacer lo mismo" – Agregó fácilmente al seguir disminuyendo la distancia entre ellos.

"No lo hago adrede" – Se quejó al sentir que su respiración se agitaba. – "Lo que Ryoma-kun quiere es… " – Se sonrojó instantemente al no poder continuar.

"Te das cuenta que ambos pensábamos lo mismo" – Le dijo en una media sonrisa al empezar el recorrido de sus manos desde su cintura hasta centímetros más abajo.

"C-Claro que no" – Se defendió al instante. – "Es que todo esto es... tan confuso"

"Tal vez pero…" – Comenzó a decir al mirarla fijamente. – "Entonces dime… ¿En quién pensabas cuando entré?"

Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al sentir un par de manos por debajo de su falda. Empezó a acariciarle el trasero con tanta desfachatez, que pensó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento por la respiración agitada.

"Responde Sakuno" – Ordenó seriamente al acercarse a sus labios mientras seguía con su juego de manos por detrás de ella.

"En Ryoma-k…"

No pudo continuar con el honorífico que siempre le daba, cuando sintió su boca acallando sus labios. Era una danza desesperada que se abría paso entre los confines de sus labios, donde sentía el elixir de su lengua rozar y acariciar la suya. Sucedía tantas veces que inconscientemente ambos brazos fueron directamente hacia su cuello, se sujetó fuertemente mientras acariciaba su nuca. Abrió la boca muchas veces sólo para él, quería… quería sentirlo todo.

Estaba tan cerca de caer al abismo. El abismo de placer que siempre la llevaba a acceder a su pedido.

"También…" – Comenzó a decir al separar su rostro unos centímetros mientras respiraba. – "¿Pensabas en mí durante la clase?"

"N-No yo…"

"No mientas"

"Ryoma-kun es muy malo…" – Se quejó al hacerle un puchero, pero se irguió nuevamente al sentir su boca por su cuello. Ahí seguían las mariposas. – "Siempre pienso en ti… ahhh... aún cuando estás ocupado en sus entrenamientos"

Dios la salvara de aquellas manos por su trasero y la lengua que hacía círculos por su cuello. Se aferró más a él, pegándose más a la pared fría del baño, tragando grueso porque se perdía en el calor de su cuerpo.

"¿Y qué pensabas?" – Volvió a cuestionar al momento de olvidarse de su parte baja, para empezar a abrir la blusa que aún llevaba.

Sería peor si no le respondía. Tenía maneras de torturarla, tan placenteras, que terminaría por gritar en el mismo baño.

"Ryoma-kun estaba… durmiendo en mi habitación, después de una noche de estar juntos. Se levantó en medio de la madrugada para… ahhh… "

No termino de hablar porque dejó escapar un gemido de placer. Tratando de ver lo que sucedía, se dio cuenta que la blusa estaba entreabierta por la parte superior, una gran mano estaba prendido de uno de sus senos fuera del sujetador.

"¡Ryoma-kun!" – Exclamó al sentir que apretaba fuertemente un pezón rosado.

"Continua" – Ordenó al seguir con la tarea.

"No sé en qué me quedé…" – Se mordió el labio para no seguir con la música acompasada de gemidos. Pudo sentir la boca de Ryoma en contacto con sus senos ahora al descubierto. El sujetador quedó abierto y colgando de sus hombros. El broche siempre estuvo en la parte delantera. – "S-Si… estábamos haciendo el amor nuevamente en la madrugada… ahhh… y ya no pude seguir recordando"

"Continua Sakuno. Sé que hay más"

"Es que no pude seguir… porque sentí tu mirada… ahhh… desde el otro lado del salón de clases, y…" – Respondió sinceramente al apretarlo a ella, deseando que no detuviera sus administraciones.

"¿Y?"

_Soñé que no te ibas al final y te quedabas conmigo. Que me pedías ser tu novia de verdad._

Quería decírselo, pero no se sentía tan segura para enfrentar la realidad. Le respondería que sólo aparentaban estar juntos para que las miles de fans no se le lanzaran encima, para aparentar madurez con sus compañeros de equipo, sólo para experimentar lo que era una relación sin compromiso. Y lo peor es que ella se arrepentiría de haber aceptado la oferta por el simple hecho de conocerlo, y que no le preguntara a alguien más. Sobretodo arrepentirse de quererlo, así haya pasado tres años desde que se despidieron de la escuela primaria.

"Y me pregunté qué pasaría si… no hubiéramos estado ahí" – Contestó en un suspiro ahogado. La frase estaba entre la realidad y la mentira, muy cercana.

"Ahora… ya lo sabes" – Dijo al navegar su boca por su pecho hasta llegar cerca del lóbulo de la oreja, donde mordió con delicadeza.

"S-Si Ryoma-kun" – Pronunció en un escalofrío que le carcomió la piel.

"Entonces. ¿Me dejarías continuar?"

"No quiero, negarte nada" – Respondió cerrando los ojos y abrazándose a él.

"Tendrás que escribir… esto en tu diario"

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Mada mada dane"

Sakuno se sorprendió ante las palabras que llegaron antes de ser alzada de las caderas por el muchacho. Pronunció su nombre al sentirlo moverse desde la pared donde se encontraban, hasta la parte que descansaba el lavado. Sus bocas siguieron un ritmo acompasado nuevamente, presionó contra él con ambos brazos firmes en su cuello y se dejó llevar. Estaba tan cerca que pudo sentir su entusiasmado cuerpo por continuar. No entendía lo que hacía con ella, hasta el punto de desconocerse, y dar rienda suelta a sus deseos.

Se detuvieron cuando chocó contra el lavado del baño. Separaron sus rostros en respiraciones agitadas, y la sorpresa llegó después. Sakuno terminó viendo al muchacho, ya no directamente a su rostro, sino por su reflejo. La tenía aún en brazos, con su boca besando la base de su cuello, y con una de sus piernas entre las suyas. La había volteado para que quedara de espaldas a él, mirándolo por el espejo.

"¿Q-Que significa?" – No supo que preguntar ante el cambio de lugar.

"Así verás lo que yo veo…" – Dijo en una curvatura sarcástica de sus labios.

"¡Ryoma-kun es vergonzoso!" – Se quejó al querer voltear pero fue detenida con más fuerza por la pierna varonil que estaba en contacto con su femineidad que la hizo suspirar.

"No lo será" – Respondió pesadamente a comenzar su trabajo deshaciéndose de la falda y la prenda interior que cayeron limpiamente al suelo.

"¿D-Donde se te ocurrió?" – Preguntó al cerrar los ojos porque no quería ser consciente de lo que veía tras el espejo.

"No querrás saberlo"

Se rió. No era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, pero le pareció muy graciosa su respuesta. ¿Ahora Ryoma también sería un pervertido como su padre? ¿Ese sería su inicio en la lectura de revistas para mayores de edad? Notó su sonrojo, pero la sonrisa torcida no pasó desapercibida.

"¿Gracioso eh?" – Cuestionó en mala cara al perder una de sus manos por la ahora desnuda piel de entre sus piernas.

"L-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar"

"Sakuno… estas húmeda"

"¡No lo digas de esa manera!" – Se alertó muy sonrojada al sentir sus dedos dentro de ella. – "Ahhh, es por mis recuerdos y..." – Responder era más difícil con tales palabras mordaces.

"Facilita mucho las cosas" – Comentó al olvidarse de su anterior objetivo. Una de sus manos fue inmediatamente hasta su bolsillo, mientras que la otra se deshacía de sus pantalones en una acción apresurada.

"Estás…"

"Haciendo lo obvio" – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, al abrir rápidamente el paquete pequeño que sacó del bolsillo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" – Preguntó tímidamente al notar que era la protección que llevaba consigo. Siempre estaba preparado en situaciones como esta.

"¿Dónde quedó tu parte vergonzosa en esto?"

"¡Ah! Sólo intentaba sentirme mejor ante el hecho que… tengas algo así" – Dijo sonrosada al apretar las manos contra el lavado.

"Pues… ya no es raro" – Respondió desviando la mirada.

"Seguro que no" – Se dijo al morderse el labio.

"Necesitamos apresurar esto, antes que alguien llegue"

No le dio tiempo a responder algo más cuando lo sintió recorrer su cuello con su boca, que la hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y desviar la mirada hasta el espejo. Lo distinguió por el reflejo, sus ojos marrones y gatunos que la observaban expectantes ante las expresiones de placer que hacía. Suspiró ante su mano que se abrió paso entre sus senos y tomaba uno, estrujándolo y jugando con el pezón que se paralizaba por las sensaciones.

"¡R-Ryoma-k…!"

"Mada mada…"

Odió su frase en ese instante cuando la tomó desprevenida. Su cuerpo entero se fue hacia adelante apoyándose sobre el lavado. Entró en ella en un movimiento punzante y placentero a la vez, que la hizo apretar el grifo sin llegar abrirlo. Lo sintió moverse lentamente, marcando un compás profundo en cada movimiento. Lo escuchó maldecir entre dientes por lo estrecha que era.

Sintió su boca por su nuca y espalda, sus manos se apoderaron de sus caderas para tomarla con más fuerza. El movimiento se aceleraba con el pasar de los minutos. Quería gritar ante tal arrebato de placer que le hacía nudos el estómago. Se contuvo lo mejor que pudo al tratar de cubrir su boca con las manos para no gritar, pero aún podía verse a ella misma contra el espejo, abriendo los labios varias veces para gemir profundamente.

"Ahhh Ryo… ma"

Perdió cuenta de las veces que lo sintió entrar y salir de ella, pero podía sentir el fin tan cerca. Era algo que se apretaba en sus entrañas, que la hacía juntar ambas piernas para que la fricción sea mayor. Se aferró fuertemente al lavado con sus manos, sus pies ya no podían mantenerse sobre el suelo. Estaba llegando a un sitio inimaginable.

"¿Cer-ca?" – Preguntó rápidamente al no dejar de moverse.

"S-Si… ¡ahh! Es, es… ahhh"

"Vamos… Sakuno"

"Ryo… ¡Ohh!"

"_Cum for me_ Sakuno"

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar en inglés en ese preciso instante, pero entendió exactamente como otras veces. Hizo lo que le pido. Llegó para él en un grito ahogado que la hicieron apretar las piernas, se detuvo en medio de la nada al echarse sobre el lavado intentando cogerse del grifo de agua. Su respiración sonó agitada. No era necesario asistir más a las clases de atletismo.

Sus ojos aún perdidos no pudieron estabilizarse a tiempo, y la respiración a mil por hora no se apaciguó. Sintió como su cuerpo era alzado del lavado por las manos varoniles, porque no tenía fuerza para hacerlo sola. Percibió como algo salía entre sus piernas, la voltearon lentamente sobre el mismo lugar, hasta que sintió su trasero contra la fría cerámica. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más cuando nuevamente se unía al muchacho, quiso gritar al enroscar sus piernas sobre la cintura masculina. Podía sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente. Ahora ya no miraba el reflejo. Era él con aquella sonrisa torcida y sudor resbalando por su frente.

"¿Ryo…ma?"

"No pierdas… el ritmo Sakuno"

"¿Ah?"

"Aún falta…"

"Yo… ya llegué" – Dijo tenuemente al pasar la punta de la lengua por sus labios. En ese instante ya no sabía lo que hacía.

"Una vez… faltan más" – Comentó al adelantar sus caderas más hacia ella.

"No… pretendas que…"

"No tenemos que aparentar más"

"¡Ahh! A que…" – Gimió al querer preguntarle a lo que se refería, pero fue acallada por su boca en un beso que le contuvo la respiración.

"Ahora no…"

Sus fuerzas fueron devoradas lentamente por el ímpetu masculino y las ansias de perderse en su interior nuevamente. El vaivén de sus caderas se volvió cada vez más fuerte que la hicieron abrazarse a su cuello. Gimió incontables veces ante el derroche de pasión que aceleraba su ritmo cardíaco. Quería más de él, hasta que se cansara de gritar y que su cuerpo le pidiera descanso. Ya no le importaba que los encontraran en el baño de mujeres.

Quería estar con él, aunque no sea correspondido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entró rápidamente a su apartamento. Cerró la puerta y se deshizo del abrigo que llevaba puesto. Había llovido durante el camino a casa y al fin podría tomar una taza de té caliente para sentirse mejor.

"Llegué a casa"

Gritó sonriente al apartamento vacío. Sabía de antemano que vivía sola, y las costumbres difícilmente se olvidan. Siempre se dirigía a su abuela de esa forma cuando regresaba de sus clases, pero ya eran casi seis meses desde que se separaron y aún quería mantener la tradición. La llamaría después para saber cómo le iba en la nueva escuela de entrenadora, faltaba sólo un año más para que se jubilara y al fin pudiera descansar de tantos niños irresponsables, como ella decía.

El apartamento era pequeño, lo suficiente para tener sus comodidades y a la vez encontrar rápidamente sus pertenencias. Se dirigió a la cocina para poner agua a calentar, se comió una galleta que estaba entre algunas verduras sobre la mesa. Mientras esperaba, decidió ir a ordenar su habitación porque en la mañana salió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Empujó la puerta y lo primero que encontró fue una torre de ropa limpia por planchar y acomodar en sus cajones respectivos. Dando un suspiro ante las demás responsabilidades por hacer, se acomodó en una silla para separar las prendas que se pondría al día siguiente y dejar las demás en su lugar. Sin embargo, una llamó su atención, sobretodo porque no era suya. Se trataba de una camisa de hombre de color azul bien camuflada entre su ropa.

"Ryoma-kun"

Pronunció su nombre al tomar la prenda. ¡Oh si! Era de Ryoma Echizen. Una camisa que olvidó devolvérsela hace casi una semana. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta que estuvieron en su habitación aquella vez, olvidándose completamente de los estudios y concentrándose en hacer el amor en esa misma cama. ¡Oh dios! ¡No lo podía creer! Era una sensación contradictoria de querer acabar esa relación nacida de la apariencia, y su decisión de continuar por sí misma aquel pacto. Desde que salieran del baño de mujeres.

¿Cuántos encuentros más tendrían hasta que se olvidara de ella?

No pudo pensar en alguna respuesta al sobresaltarse por el sonido del timbre. Dejó a un lado la camisa, se apresuró en caminar por la sala y posteriormente hasta la entrada principal. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad. Un repartidor con un gran adorno de flores. Rosas rojas muy bonitas.

"Mmm ¿Busca a alguien?"

"Es la señorita Ryuzaki Sakuno"

"Si. ¿Qué se le ofrece?"

"Esto es para usted"

"¿Para mí?" – Preguntó inmediatamente al señalarse. – "¿No habrá alguna equivocación?"

"Me parece que no… dice Ryuzaki" – Respondió el hombre confuso.

"Seguramente debe decir Ryuzaki Sumire, pero verá, ella no vive aquí. Es mi abuela" – Dijo sonriente. – "Si gusta yo puedo…"

"Creo que no señorita" – Intervino el hombre al mostrarle su carpeta con documentos. – "Aquí dice Ryuzaki Sakuno, y al parecer la tarjeta también tiene el mismo nombre"

"Oh vaya. Creo que si" – Se sorprendió al leer el papel. – "¿Sabe quien las envía?"

"No tiene remitente" – Se dijo extrañado. – "Si le da desconfianza puedo hacer que lo regresen"

"No. Estará bien. Si tiene mi nombre, entonces leeré la tarjeta"

"Como guste"

Hizo todo el trámite que le pidió el repartidor, firmó los papeles, recibió el ramo de flores y lo despidió. Pudo contar casi dos docenas de rosas. Necesitaría un jarrón grande para mantenerlas separadas y tuvieran espacio suficiente para que no se marchitaran antes de tiempo. Le daba curiosidad saber quien las enviaba. Le sorprendió bastante recibir algo así… Ni Ryoma le envío flores o algún detalle que le dijeran que sentía algo por ella.

Puso el ramo sobre la mesa de la sala, y quitó la tarjeta que llevaba. Decía: Ryuzaki Sakuno. Por lo menos estaba segura que no era para su abuela. Ansiosa abrió la tarjeta para comenzar a leer.

'_Sakuno: _

_Seguramente te preguntarás quien te envía este regalo. Fue muy difícil escoger que flores te gustan porque… no hice lo necesario para averiguarlo, así que para ser sincero, escogí las primeras que vi, y tratando de pensar si significarían algo para ti. Me arrepiento de no saber ese detalle tan simple, así como muchos otros más importantes. Al menos tu cumpleaños si lo sé…_

_No soy bueno con las palabras, y te pido disculpas si hice algo mal. Tú sabes. Pedirte esta tontería de ser mi novia sólo por aparentar. ¿Tal vez podríamos hacerlo real y dejarnos de aparentar? _

_Mada mada… creo que esta vez merezco la frase con mi nombre en ella._

_E. Ryoma'_

El cuerpo se le paralizó. Tuvo que coger su boca para no gritar, sobretodo por la pregunta que hizo en la carta. Los ojos le comenzaron a chispear por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir. ¿Cómo podía responder a algo tan directo sin siquiera pensarlo antes? Ese mismo día se resignó a recibir migajas de alguien que siempre le gustó, pero que la mantuvo al margen sólo porque se trataba de un juego. ¿Ahora le pedía que se convirtiera en su novia de verdad? Entonces… lo que deseó siempre, se volvería realidad si ella aceptaba.

Siempre lo deseó y nunca lo tuvo. Ahora que lo tenía… ¿podría dejarlo ir sólo por mantener su orgullo?

En ese instante escuchó claramente el sonido del teléfono móvil. Sin pensar algo más, se levantó como un resorte de su sitio y corrió hacia la cartera que estaba junto a su abrigo en la entrada. Entre tropiezos de sus manos, sacó el teléfono que identificaba la llamada. Contestó presurosa.

"¡Ryoma!" – Casi gritó al apretar los ojos.

Debería estar molesta, hasta furiosa con él por hacerle esto y por jugar con ella de esa manera. Sin embargo, la felicidad la embriagaba. Ella no quería auto boicotear su propia dicha. Estaba segura que el amor podía más que el orgullo, aunque no significaba que lo dejaría impune. Necesitaría más que una buena disculpa para subsanar el tiempo que había perdido.

"_¿Por qué demoraste tanto?"_

"Estaba… ¿Por qué…?" – Quiso preguntar todo al mismo tiempo, pero fue interrumpida por la voz entre seria y avergonzada del otro lado.

"_Tonta. No preguntes por teléfono."_

"Pero entonces. ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar ante la noticia?" – Dijo al apretar los ojos para evitar llorar nuevamente.

"_Creo que ya lo hiciste. Lo siento"_

"Fue porque no sabía qué pensar"

"_Ya te dije que no por teléfono. Mejor acércate a la ventana"_

"¿Q-Qué?"

"_Sólo acércate"_

Hizo lo que le pidió. Aún con el teléfono pegado a su oreja, movió la cortina de la ventana de su apartamento, y distinguió un coche negro de lunas oscuras. Pudo identificar que le hizo diferentes cambios de luces, entre altas y bajas, para saber que era él. Estaba ahí, en la puerta de su apartamento. ¿En qué momento llegó que no lo sintió?

"_¿Puedes ver las luces?"_

"Si, pero… está lloviendo" – Respondió insegura al notar aún las gotas de agua.

"_Aquí está seco, y necesitamos hablar sobre... tu sabes, la tarjeta" – Dijo algo incómodo._

"¿Sobre tus disculpas?" – Cuestionó de manera indirecta al rápidamente dirigirse hacia su habitación. ¡Necesitaba cambiarse!

"_Las que desees... ¿Bajarás o no?" – Dijo un poco hastiado. _

Escapó una risa nerviosa de su boca. Él no era de hablar mucho de todas maneras. Como decía la tarjeta.

"_¿Sakuno?"_

"Estoy terminando de cambiarme" – Dijo un poco entrecortado al coger un vestido y ponérselo apresuradamente. Usaría el abrigo de protección contra la lluvia

"_Espero que sea falda o vestido"_

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" – Preguntó confusa al terminar de ponerse los zapatos.

"_Quiero escucharte gritar en mi auto"_

"¡Ryoma-kun!"

"_¿Qué?"_

"Deja de leer las revistas que te recomendó tu padre"

"_Mada mada dane"_

Se rió nuevamente aún con el teléfono móvil en la oreja, diciéndole que ya estaba lista, pero que no se hiciera ilusiones por estrenar su auto nuevo. Que esta vez sería más difícil, y que la única infracción que cometerían sería por velocidad o por estacionarse indebidamente. Nada relacionado a mover el auto fuera de lo normal.

Tal vez… por algo sucedían las cosas. Si no accedía a ser su novia y otra se hubiera adelantado para el puesto. ¿Habrían terminado todo como ahora?

No lo sabía, pero quería ver el resultado de lo que sucedería ahora.

**-Fin-**

**N/A:** ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Cumplí con dejar la advertencia, así que por algo llegaron hasta aquí. Me gusta el RyoSaku, y me animé a subir algo de ellos nuevamente. Podría seguir en un número kilométrico de hojas, pero por algo es un oneshot. Mmmmm (pensando)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
